Cold Case Out there
by imsoproudofyou
Summary: Lilly/Scotty Oneshot
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Just a little OS**

**Songs: Way back into love**

**My first one completly english- please be kind- and don't mind the errors- their not my intention...**

Out there

They were trapped.

Doomed maybe.

Out there.

In this dark hole.

Since eight hours in this crevice., together.

Maybe you think of it as a chance to collect the unspoken between them, yeah, they had, too-

for two hours.

After that time passing, it's got to be boring.

And after two more hours, the fear's creeping in.

Two hours later they tried to pretend their injuries were not as bad as they knew they were.

Desperation and Hope that they could be find changed from minute to minute after these eight hours of loneliness in the caves, pressed together by walls of stone, so unusally close, body pressed to body that not a paper would drift through them.

Someone will call it uncomfortable. To them it was simply... unbearable.

They had a fight, arguing about nothingless, eight hours ago, on that top of the hill.

And then Lilly felt the fall.

And the hand that take hers, strong but not strong enough to beware her from sliding down that stone. Then... falling, crushing against walls of stone and each other. Screams. Darkness. Now- sunlight, above them, up there where they should had been, too.

The talking, the argue had passed. They stood there in silence, holding onto each other like it'll save them from going insane.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Sometimes pain doesn't matter. Sometimes pain had to be... Lilly thought and closed her eyes for a brief second.

Then she heard his voice again. Felt his ruffeled clothes as he shifted uncomfortable.

It was quite but with some sort of echo from the walls that surrounded them.

„I'm glad we're in this situation."

She couldn't believe him!

„You're kidding me, right?!"

She stared at his shirt with a bewildered expression that he couldn't see.

His face turned suddenly into anger and got red. She hissed a little bit and prepared herself for the incoming battle that'll soon follow.

„No, Lil. No, i'm not!"

She sighed- again.

„Okay, what's coming next?"

„Maybe you should. I probably thought you'll know the topic or at least get a hint..."

„No!?"

„Yes."

Lilly swallowed in defeat. This had to come out one day.

It was inescapeable. And they both knew it.

But should she, could she even do something to stop it? When it was something that bothered him so much?

And when somebody knew, it was her.

She could tell- about the way he hissed in pain everytime she was harsh to him when she really didn't want it to be that way. She didn't want to do so, these are the things they normally banter 'bout but these times he kept silent. That was not normal and it started to creep her out.

She started to worry about him and that worried her.

The thoughts whirled in her head and as she shaked it to clear them, got them out, away.

Suddenly she inhaled his scent and felt his heart was about to start beating faster.

With her eyes closed she couldn't resist but to hold on this unsteady but strongly sound- his heartbeat.

It's sourrounds her almost like a lull and although it's hardly skipping out of line it comforted Lil.

Helped to put her down. God, if he'll know how drawn to him she was this very moment!

_You shall tell him, you fool. _a tiny little voice in her head.

It told her the way she felt.

In this very moment she wanted to drift away, head rested against his chest, stay here in his arms for as long as they'll held her and never ever open her eyes again- just this time.

Only to hear his steady heartbeat.

And she felt the sudden urge to tell him got really uncomfortable.

„Scotty, I..."

A single finger landed onto her lips, encirceled her chin.

„Sh, Lil. I know. I already know."

He tilted up her chin in one of those hands of his and she had to admit that this-

being so close to him, practically wrapped in his presence- was all she wished for a long time

without allowing herself to think about.

And to be honest- it was better than all she could ever think about and she wished it'll never

stop and the merly second she wondered where these thoughts have come from.

She had hidden them so tight inside herself, within her, like their are a sea shell.

And it's going to open up when it's washed out of the sea, lying at the beach and feels the sunlight

on her shell.

It takes an afford to lift her head and stared directly into the sun.

The light in his eyes was warm and tender and full of hope.


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

Hope because of the knowledge that in this cave she couldn't ran away from him.

And he couldn't deny it any longer.

Only the thought about finally telling her seemed to lift a mountain from his so tortured heart.

„I'm glad to be here because when today has to be the day i meet my holy father it had to be with you by my side. I won't be afraid if i know you're here with me when i should die."

The sun was blocked from a shadow and she couldn't but slap his chest.

„Na, you moron- no one's going to die here! Not me- not you! Ya undastan'?!"

She reached up and took his face in both of her hands.

The feel of his unshaved cheeks tickeled her palms.

She looked him straight in the eye, hold his gaze.

A sea of Ice Blue to pools of warm Brown.

„Do you hear me, Scotty Valens?"

A small smile crept around the corners of his lips .

„When i tell you i'm not- will your hands stay where they are? Then i believe that i'm not."

She felt a smile on her own face as well.

„If you tell me i'm gonna do something you'll wish for the next onehundert years!"

she whispered and wondered where the strength to say that had come from, building up inside her.

No fear. Just trust. In herself. In him. In them. Together.

„You think ya know my wishes?" he lifted one eyebrow and she couldn't help but smile 'cause of his mocking tone. The teasing.

„Don't challenge me, Rush! I have a rich fond of fan..."

The look in her eyes made him quit the sentence.

Maybe he was uncomfortable with her hands wound around his face- but probably she's wrong

'cause this moment he wrapped his own around hers and laughter filled his eyes with some kind of joy. It was far too long since she'd seen him so full of fun and her own smile brightened.

„And you think my bad nights were 'bout nightmares? Maybe i couldn't sleep 'cause of dreaming 'bout ya...!"

His right pushed away some strands of her dirty blond hair, caressing her face.

Now his smile fanished and he told her honest: „I had bad dreams about you're getting shot or die or that kinda stuff. They're shaking me to core."


End file.
